


Sharing Advice

by Okami01



Series: Seteth Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Light Angst, Reminiscing, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Seteth has been through a lot, experiences both good and  bad. Felix reminds him of how he used to be so he offers him some advice.Seteth Week prompts - History/ Future
Series: Seteth Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819522
Kudos: 5
Collections: Seteth Week Fics





	Sharing Advice

Everyone changed over time. At least that was Seteth's experience. His life was long already and filled with things that he hadn't wanted to happen. Though, it was also filled with good things.   
There were times at Garreg Mach when he felt nostalgic. His dragon blood made his life long, he could look back at his past and feel joy and sometimes sorrow. 

He'd encountered countless students. None of which, he tried to remind himself, were bad inherently. They made terrible decisions time and time again. That was a lot of what humans did.   
With their shortened life spans, it was bound to happen. Not that he felt the need to make excuses for others. Most of the humans, at least the ones at Garreg Mach, were not ill-intentioned. Making mistakes was a common occurrence among humans. Their lives weren't very long either, so many of the mistakes that they made, they'd never be able to reverse. 

Seteth had met ill-intentioned humans. He'd met humans that were far worse than that. He never wanted to meet humans like that again. The thought alone made him angry, but getting angry about his thoughts wasn't going to help him better protect the ones he cared so much about. 

He didn't want to grow angry and bloodthirsty. Lost in his own thoughts down a path he couldn't free himself from. 

He's a priest here at Garreg Mach. Even if he wasn't he'd want to help those humans that have seemingly been led astray.

That's sort of what he saw when he saw Felix Hugo Fraldarius. Who was unsociable and pushed his friends away. Seteth understood, because that's how he used to be. Still was, in a lot of ways. He threw himself into his work at times and didn't focus on anything else. This was easy and it didn't require a whole lot of thought. Most of his friends were gone. The side effect of surviving wars, genocides, time, illness, and age among other things. 

So, Seteth spoke to Felix. He gave him advice. Felix listened and answered in a way that was just short of rude and overly blunt. Seteth cringed internally, nearly physically did. That was really how he used to be. Sometimes still was, which made Flayn annoyed with him more often than not. Overbearing and cranky, unwilling to share his emotions. There were still times when Seteth didn't know how to life any differently. 

There hadn't been anyone to give Seteth advice. Most of his experience was cobbled together through hardship. 

He was unsure if it actually worked or not. He didn't want to intervene too much, Felix should live his own life after all. Very little good could come of too much guidance. There was no room for growth or learning. Still, it was better to try then worry about it incessantly. Of course, Seteth could do both, and he did. 

He seemed like a good boy, stubborn in his convictions, unwilling to bend, willing to protect his friends even though he acted like he wanted to be alone. Things were much less complicated when you were on your own. Yet, he longed for those complications and shared feelings with those he cared about. That's what made life worth it. Life should be worth living, it shouldn't just be a miserable way to pass time before you die. 

Seteth had been the same. It had been such a long time ago. When he'd been with his siblings and his wife. It was only because of her that he'd started seeing the good in things once again. Then because of Flayn. His siblings, save for Rhea, were scattered now, stubborn, and unwilling to mingle with humans. 

Perhaps stubbornness ran in his family. 

Felix frowned a lot, he trained mostly by himself and when he didn't, conversation rarely happened. He was serious, didn't take much time out to have fun. He was strong on the battlefield, protecting his friends and yet he was emotionally distant. Seteth wished he hadn't seen so much of himself in Felix. He didn't think a human boy should be as grumpy as he was. Constantly brooding about unjust death and differences in appearances. 

There were times when he was kind and happy, but those times seemed few and far between in the grand scheme of things. No one knew how long they had, especially humans. It wasn't right to live like that. 

Even though Seteth never mentioned it to Flayn, she sought Felix out as well. She wanted, for some reason, in her own words, to be friends with him. Asking him to cut fruit for her and just sort of "hanging around" him. Seteth wanted to be suspicious of this, as he was suspicious of most men near and far from his daughter. 

Perhaps Flayn knew, just as his wife had known, that Seteth was lonely. It wasn't something that he'd wanted to admit to anyone, especially himself.

But, Felix wasn't bad. He was serious and he seemed to assume that all anyone would want from him was his blade. Which was honestly depressing. There was more to the world than wanting to protect it.

That's what Flayn had opened his eyes too. Seteth wished for no harm to befall her. Yet he knew that she wanted to explore and find happiness in the things within her home. 

After Edelgard betrayed the church, war ran rampant through the world again. Seteth was terrified that something would happen to Flayn. They returned to Garreg Mach in order to search for Rhea. As well as because Byleth and the former prince of Faerghus were there. Seteth would use all of his strength and whoever was kind enough to offer to protect his daughter. 

Felix was also there. Which made sense, Seteth knew that he wanted to protect his friends. The war had changed him, as all war changed everyone. But in positive ways as well. He spent more time with his friends, he smiled and took time to relax. Maybe not as often as he should, but neither did Seteth for that matter. It was a step in the right direction. He was glad, because who knew how long anyone had to live. Even in times like these, they had to try and enjoy life.

It was strange, as much as his family tended to hate humans, as much as Seteth was suspicious, he couldn't bring himself to hate them. Not all of them anyway. Though he'd be happy as long as Flayn was alive. Seteth wanted more than that.   
So they'd keep fighting this war, and they'd win. Then hopefully he and all the humans he was fighting it with could find some time for peace again. Seteth wanted the ability to look back on these days in the future. To feel sorrow, anger, and most importantly to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Seteth Week Everyone! Thanks for reading! I really like Seteth and Felix's support. Maybe one day I'll write them interacting seriously but I think that they are sort of similar.   
> @Tavitay


End file.
